Thornfang
Thornfang is a tall, well-muscled, golden tabby tom with flashing green/amber eyes. He is currently a warrior of SpringClan, his mate being Soaringsong and their kits being Cypressclaw, Cavernsong, Covetsunami, Forestpath, and Arctickit. He is the son of Leaf and Bone, his siblings being Stonestream, Icefeather, Talonclaw, Nightheart, and Redpelt. Thornfang's well-known for being rather ambitious, sometimes in a good way, but sometimes in a bad way. He's rather determined, always well-focused on a task he wants to complete. He can easily be made jealous, though he often hides his jealousy, allowing it to burn strongly inside until it drives him mad. Soaringsong is often the key to calming him, but now that they're done, he relies on friends. Thornfang can be rather sarcastic and humorous, but he's a rather rash cat, often being rather careless and doing things quickly without thinking. Now that he is mateless, Thornfang finds himself rather lonely and quiet. Description Appearance Thornfang's pelt isn't always the cleanest, but it always seems to have a golden shine to it. His fur is rather thick and dense, yet it is short and rather fuzzy, fairly soft to the touch. His fur is golden-brown in color, with darker mackerel tabby stripes, and not a fleck of white. His belly fur is a lighter shade of gold, and has small, barely-visible leopard-like flecks on it. Thornfang doesn't groom his pelt all too often, so it tends to be dusty, but it doesn't stink. His paws don't have any stripes on them, and are a solid golden-brown, like the main color of his pelt. Character Health Abilities Life Backstory Thorn in born to Leaf and Bone, along with his littermates, Ice, Aurora, Night, Talon, and Red. Thorn was a bit jealous of the attention that his brother Red received from their parents, due to him being the strongest and firstborn kit of the litter. This makes Thorn an ambitious but good cat, willing to please his parents or his littermates. One leaf-bare, his mother has no milk, and is slowly starving herself. Thorn watches as his siblings are taken away, one by one, until he is next. He is left behind in a snowy plain, and he never sees his family again. Or so he thought. Roleplay Thorn eventually makes his way into Clan territory, ending up in SpringClan territory. He remembers trying to impress his parents and asks the leader if he could join, since he had no home. The Clan gladly welcomes Thorn as Thornkit. Thornkit is anxious for his apprentice ceremony. He is excited and happy when he gets Darknight, the Clan deputy, as his mentor. Thornpaw asks Darknight if they can go patrol the WinterClan border, and to his delight, they do, later. On the border, Thornpaw sees a she-cat and her mentor. Thornpaw calls out to the she-cat, and she snaps at him. Still unaware of the hostility the Clans show for each other, Thornpaw is taken aback and says that he just wanted to say hi. The she-cat apologizes and introduces herself as Lightpaw. Thornpaw tells Lightpaw to meet him later, thinking they were becoming friends, and still too dense to realize it as wrong. Later, Thornpaw sneaks to meet Lightpaw. They hang out for a while before Lightpaw says to Thornpaw that she like-likes him. Thornpaw is slightly embarrassed when he says he does, too. He is a bit startled when she says that she loves him, but he doesn't worry. Thornpaw continues to meet Lightpaw. He is shocked and a bit frightened when Lightpaw says she wants kits. He then makes an excuse to leave, saying he'd been gone way too long. At camp, he still frets inside his mind why Lightpaw wanted kits - kits with him. He tries to shake it off, and reminds himself that he loves her. Sometime later, Thornpaw makes a decision, deciding if he should see Lightpaw again. He eventually stops going to their nightly meetings, feeling bad that he was breaking the code with this WinterClan she-cat. As he pads into camp the morning of his final desision, Soaringkit, Shellshore's daughter, crashes into him as she tries to leave camp. Soaringkit begs Thornpaw not to tell, and he doesn't. They later bump into each other again, and Soaringkit thanks Thornpaw for not telling anyone. Lightpaw later sneaks onto SpringClan territory to tell Thornpaw about her kits. Thornpaw has mixed feelings about it, and soon after Lightpaw leaves, he never sees her again. Soarngkit climbs the Sky Tree to be like her father, Froststar. She gets down without injury. She brings him a black acorn she picked from the top of the tree, saying that she got it for him. Thornpaw gratefully accepts the present and tells Soaringkit that she must be pretty brave to climb to the top, and that he'd only seen Froststar do it, once. She eagerly tells him that she'll be an apprentice soon, and Thornpaw comments that she'd be a good apprentice. Later, Soaringkit is made an apprentice. She asks Thornpaw if they can train together. He nods, and she runs to ask Froststar if it would be okay, but Froststar is apparently ill and is not remembering things. Afterwards when he gains his memory back, Soaringpaw and Thornpaw hunt. Thornpaw has his final assessment and becomes Thornfang at his warrior ceremony. He takes Soaringsong, his best friend, out hunting. Over the moons, it suddenly occurs to Thornfang that he likes Soaringsong. He takes her out to his favorite place in the woods and asks her to be his mate, and she accepts. After a while, he tells Soaringsong he's going hunting and he catches a decent robin. Later, Cloudymist dies due to a heart-attack, and he sits her vigil. A few moons later, Soaringsong interrupts Thornfang's grooming, saying she needed to talk to him. Soaringsong tells him that they were going to be parents, and Thornfang thinks he hears wrong and asks again. She slowly repeats the news, and he is overjoyed. Ivyfang says that she had never guessed that Soaringsong would be expecting so soon, and Lakestorm says he was lucky, and that it was with his first mate, which quite suprised him. Thornfang blinks, remembering Lightpaw, but forgets her. Soaringsong gives birth to Thornfang's kits awhile later, loosing a lot of blood. Thornfang is extremely anxious, and is even more concerned when his daughter, Cavernkit, seems like she wasn't waking up. He is relieved when Cavernkit finally wakes up and starts suckling. They name the other kits Forestkit, Covekit, Arctickit, and Cypresskit. He grooms his son, Forestkit, who mews in protest, running around his father. When Lostkit tells the nursery about how Firespark, her mother, hits her, Thornfang is concerned. When Froststar is acting up towards kits, Thornfang sticks up for them. He is seen watching Ashberry's kits. When Tornpaw attacks SpringClan, Thornfang brings his kits into the nursery, baring his teeth at Tornpaw. The kits start making fun of Brackenpaw for being gay. He gets angry with Forestkit and Cyoresskit for teasing him. Forestkit tries to impress his father by climbing a tree. Thornfang nods in approval, saying he was turning into a great warrior already. Thornfang gets annoyed with him when he plays with his tail. His kits become apprentices, and surprisingly he gets Forestpaw as his apprentice. He is not soft with his son, telling him that he shouldn't let blood get in the way of his loyalty to the Clan. Thornfang and Soaringsong go for a walk. He brings up the conversation about their kits growing up so fast. Soaringsong mentions that Cavernpaw was too quiet, and Thornfang says that maybe she should interact more with others. Soaringsong says that maybe they should find her a lover, and Thornfang isn't sure if she'd talked to a tom. They are interrupted by Froststar's call for the gathering. At the Gathering, Brackenpaw commits suicide, and everyone is shocked. Thornfang is disappointed in Cypresspaw when she is glad that Brackenpaw is dead. Thornfang watches as his kits become warriors. He says to himself that he feels old when Cavernsong and Covetsunami obtain mates. Forestpath acts proud, and Thornfang reminds him not to get too cocky. He later receives another apprentice, Rushpaw. He chases off Sparkpaw and Forestpath while they are watching Lostpaw and Cheetahpaw become mates. Cavernsong gives birth to Toadpelt's kits, Blowingkit and Beekit. Thornfang tells his daughter that they're beautiful. Pedigree Mate: Soaringsong (Formerly)- Living Daughters: Cavernsong - Deceaed, verified StarClan member Cypressclaw - Living Sons: Forestpath - Living Covetsunami - Living Arcticpaw - Status unknown Grand-daughters: Beestripe - Deceased, verified member of StarClan Blowingbreeze - Living Son-in-code: Toadpelt - Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter-in-code: Doveheart - Living Father: Bone - Status Unknown, suspected to be Deceased Mother: Leaf - Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother-in-code: Scarlet - Living Brothers: Talonclaw - Deceased, Reincarnated Redpelt - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sisters: ''' Stonestream - Living Icefeather - Status Unknown Nightheart - Living '''Brothers-in-code: Ripplepond - Living Winterblaze - Deceased, verified member of StarClan Embershadow - Living Sisters-in-code: Irisfrost - Living Runningsoul - Living Nieces: Snowpaw - Living Ravenkit - Living Dawnkit - Living Nightfire - Living Nephews: Gemcave - Living Leafface - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Frostkit - Living Shadowforce - Living Goldenstripe - Living Snap - Status Unknown Relationships Family Talonclaw: Redpelt, Nightheart, Stonestream, & Icefeather: Leaf & Bone: Love Interests Soaringsong: Friends Soaringsong: Huntingshadow: Talonclaw: Notable Lightpaw: Though they were once "mates", Thornfang never had any feelings for Lightpaw. At first, he thought he did, but after awhile, Thornfang realized that they were just odd feelings of friendship, mixed in with anxiety. Forestpath: Rushheart: Mintnose: Whisperwind: Cameos *WinterClan/Roleplay Ceremonies Coming Soon Quotes Trivia *A running gag made by Moss is that each of Leaf and Bone's kits appear in every clan except FreeClan and the Wind Chasers. Icefeather and Talonclaw are in WinterClan, Redpelt is in SplashClan, Aurorasprit is in SummerClan, Nightheart is in AutumnClan, and Thornfang is in SpringClan. **A "gag" if you ask, is like a frequency of some sort. Images Life Image Character Pixels Category:Toms